


Sweet Submission

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link suddenly gets an idea one day while spending time with his lover. The idea is: Can he get the other to submit to him, and like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been awhile since I did a Zelda fic and I had to do this one! The idea wouldn't leave me alone ;3
> 
> Yes, there is smut in this story, with minuscule plot, so be warned if you don't like boy x boy love :3
> 
> I don't own Zelda or anything related to it. :P

Link enjoys spending time with his lover, especially now that Demise has been killed. He’s just glad that Ghirahim didn’t perish along with his ex-Master. If he had, he doesn’t know what he would’ve done. At this moment, Link is cuddling into the Demon Lord, his head in the other’s lap. Suddenly, he smirks softly, getting an idea. He stands up, causing the other who had been reading before to look at him curiously. He grabs Ghirahim’s hand, already getting excited from his idea as he drags the other into their shared bedroom. 

He pushes the taller against the door after closing it and kisses him, even though he has to stand on tiptoes to reach the other’s lips. Ghirahim’s eyes are bright with curiosity and Link grins as he deepens the kiss, their feelings for each other evident in this as it’s sweet and soft despite Link’s devious expression. He drags the other over to their shared bed and stops, making Ghirahim look at him.

Link smiles slyly as he pushes Ghirahim onto the bed, straddling his hips. Ghirahim looks at him curiously and lays back, wondering what exactly his sky child is going to do. Link leans down and presses his lips against the Demon Lord’s, massaging them gently with his lips. Ghirahim forces his long tongue into Link’s mouth, still managing to dominate the kiss despite being on the bottom. 

Link mewls slightly at the kiss before tugging at the other’s shirt. Ghirahim snaps his fingers and the shirt dissipates into small white diamonds, causing Link to smile softly against the other’s lips. His hands wander the lean chest in front of him, hitting several sensitive spots that he knows the demon has. 

Ghirahim’s eyes, which had fluttered closed due to the feelings, shoots open when he realizes what Link’s plan is. Link pulls away from the kiss and smirks at his look of realization before kissing down his jaw to his neck. He softly kisses at the skin, nipping occasionally. Ghirahim settles into the bed more, determined not to give in just yet.

He does admit that it feels good and he gasps when Link starts sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. Link pulls away to smile triumphantly at the sound, knowing that he just made some progress on getting the prideful demon to submit to him. He pulls the other back into a kiss, this time filled with passion, his triumph also obvious in the gesture. When he breaks the kiss, moving over to the Demon Lord’s ear, Ghirahim grumbles, not liking that the other has the advantage right now. 

Link growls slightly, mumbling something about the other’s diamond earring being in the way. Ghirahim absentmindedly hears that and snaps, the earring disappearing, reappearing on the nightstand beside them. Link looks at him gratefully before taking the other’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

Ghirahim shivers at the feeling but otherwise doesn’t react. Link continues to suckle at the skin, causing tingles of pleasure to shoot down Ghirahim’s spine. Link moves over to the other ear, a wide smirk on his face. He takes Ghira’s round ear into his mouth as well, sucking on it, causing the demon to arch against him and moan loudly. 

His round ear has always been more sensitive than his pointed one, and Link has learned this well and likes teasing him with this knowledge. After a little bit of teasing, he releases the ear with a soft pop and moves back to the other’s lips, barely pressing his own there for a second before moving to the demon’s chest.

At this point, Ghirahim is starting to get annoyed with the teasing and Link can tell, but he’s not going to stop teasing the other until Ghira fully submits to him. He kisses and nips at the demon’s chest before suddenly taking one of the other’s nipples into his mouth, his hand teasing and pinching the other. 

Ghirahim arches into him, a small mewl coming from his throat. He glares immediately afterward, annoyed at himself for making such a submissive sound. Link starts sucking and biting at the sensitive nub in his mouth, enjoying that he’s slowly breaking down the other’s pride to get him to submit.

Link suddenly bites down sharply, eliciting a loud cry from the demon underneath him. He licks the bite mark afterward, grinning at the other once he pulls off. He switches to the other nipple and sucks on it as well while his hands go down to the demon’s pants. He tugs at them and Ghirahim snaps his fingers, dissipating them as well, though he doesn’t have the concentration to do much more than that. 

Link looks at him appreciatively and his hands massage the other’s hips before one strays to the other’s groin. He starts kissing his way down Ghirahim’s body as his hand wraps around the demon’s member, pumping it slowly. Ghirahim cries out at this, trembling at the combination of the sky child’s hands and lips on his bare skin. 

Link grins against the other’s stomach before dipping his tongue into Ghirahim’s navel, causing him to tremble harder. He brushes his thumb against the slit of Ghirahim’s member, eliciting a whine from the older man.

Link continues to move down Ghirahim’s body before licking the other’s member from base to tip, causing Ghirahim’s eyes to fall closed at the pleasure. Link’s lips quirk at this before taking his entire length into his mouth, swallowing around the other man. Ghirahim’s eyes fly back open, meeting sapphire eyes, and his hands grasp at soft blond hair. 

Link starts to bob his head up and down, his throat massaging the engorged flesh of the demon. He feels Ghirahim’s hands tighten in his hair and he’d be grinning if his mouth weren’t occupied. He softly snaps his fingers, magically coating them with lube. He presses one of the fingers against Ghirahim’s entrance and he gasps, pushing back slightly on the finger. 

Link pushes the finger all the way in before thrusting it a few times, rubbing it against the other’s walls. Ghirahim’s head falls back at the sensations and Link pushes a second finger into him, scissoring them. 

This is the first time that Ghirahim’s bottomed for Link (but not ever), so he’s unused to allowing the other this control like this. He wouldn’t object to it happening again in the future due to how good it feels, but he’s not admitting it to Link...

Link crooks his fingers and Ghirahim almost screams at the burst of pleasure. Link looks at him, a glint of pride in his eyes, continuing to bob his head on the other’s length. He makes sure to keep some pressure on that spot and he slips a third finger into the other unnoticed. 

Ghirahim’s body is being wracked by strong bursts of pleasure and he feels close to releasing already. Link brushes against his prostate again and he suddenly cries out loudly, releasing into the other’s mouth. 

Link swallows every drop of Ghirahim’s cum and pulls off with a lewd popping sound. He grins cheekily at the demon who’s panting under him and removes his fingers from the other. He suddenly lines his member up with the other’s entrance before looking him in the eye. 

Ghirahim’s eyes remained closed until he feels Link rubbing his tip against his entrance. He opens his eyes and glares at the other, trying to get Link to move forward without actually having to beg him for it. Link shakes his head, part of him wanting to annoy the other, and part of him wanting explicit permission before moving forward. 

Ghirahim growls again before he closes his eyes, trying to not let shame well up in him. He opens them once again before saying, “Fuck me, sky child. I need yooou!” He screams out the last word as Link pushes himself completely into the other, knowing that the demon lord won’t mind the slight bit of pain.

Ghirahim looks at the ceiling, panting harshly from the sudden stimulation to sensitive nerves. Link starts thrusting into him, setting a steady rhythm. He kisses Ghirahim again, thrusting a bit faster into the other. 

Link continues to pound into the other until he feels Ghirahim tighten around him. He slows down his pace and snaps his fingers summoning something. He waits until Ghirahim is right about to cum before pushing the ring down around the other’s member. 

Ghirahim opens his eyes and glares at Link, who smirks at him triumphantly. Ghirahim rolls his eyes and moves his head back, knowing that he’s completely at the mercy of the sky child. Link smiles proudly before resuming his previous pace, causing Ghirahim to scream in pleasure. 

Link chuckles softly before wrapping a hand around the other’s member, teasing him by rubbing his thumb over the other’s slit. Ghirahim whimpers before cringing at the sound that just escaped him.

Link looks at him softly before thrusting in various spots, trying to find the other’s prostate. He hears a much louder whimper and smirks, aiming constantly for that spot. Ghirahim is clenching at the sheets, feeling the pleasure coming over him but never reaching its peak.

Link raises an eyebrow at him and he sighs slightly, knowing he’s likely going to have to beg. He won’t, he absolutely won’t! He feels another wave of pleasure wash over him and his resolve quickly shatters, a high-pitched whine coming from his throat. “S-sky child! P-please, let me...AAH,” Ghirahim cuts off with a high-pitched moan at the feeling of the ring coming off of him.

Link thrusts into his prostate a few more times before Ghirahim screams, his muscles clamping down as he releases over his and Link’s stomachs. Link groans at the tighter feeling around him and it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s filling the other male and calling out his name. He pulls out of Ghirahim, causing him to whine at the loss. 

Link snaps his fingers, cleaning both of them before he lays down beside Ghira, pulling the older male into his arms. Ghirahim snuggles closer to him, causing Link to smile softly at him. “I love you, Ghira. Did you like that?” He asks, suddenly feeling nervous that the other didn’t want to be the bottom.

Ghirahim looks at him, dark brown meeting bright blue. He smiles slightly at the worry that he sees in the other’s eyes before he nods. “I did, sky child.” He nuzzles into Link’s neck before whispering, “I love you too.” 

Link smiles and hears the others breathing even out, the exhaustion of the previous events pulling the demon into dreamland. Link buries his face into platinum blond hair and smiles, breathing in the soft scent of the other, some type of flower from Faron being the most prominent. He lets the scent wash over him and call him to sleep as well, his eyes drooping closed and a small smile on his face.


End file.
